Anata, Watashi, and LOVE!
by Earl Miel Vesstrayworth
Summary: Rin hanyalah seorang gadis biasa penggemar Sena Kobayakawa, saat ia pulang sekolah, ia dikejar anjing dan bertemu dengan pemuda cakep tapi narsis, bagaimana kisah Rin selanjutnya?/Chapter 2 : Clover 4?/fic pertama kami, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Meet You.**

**Disclaimer : We don't own Vocaloid,NARUTO,and Eyeshield21 but this story is Our's (bener gak tuh tulisannya?)**

**Genre: Friendship,Romance,Humor,Hurt/Comfort (masih bingung)**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU,OOC,judul gak nyambung ama cerita,garing,gaje,kata-kata tak sesuai EYD,typo dimana-mana,dkk.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RIN POV**

Kriiing...

"Fuuh... akhirnya pulang juga~" seruku sambil berjalan di Koridor sekolah bersama sahabatku, Hatsune Miku. Oh, ya perkenalkan, namaku Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis cantik nan imut yang duduk dikelas 9 SMP Crypton.

"Iya, Meiko-sensei cerewet sekali~" timpal Miku yang tadi diceramahi Meiko-sensei. Salah sendiri dia jualan negi di kelas ditengah jam pelajaran, sambil berteriak lagi, hihi.

"Sudah ya Rin, Jaa~" kata Miku yang berjalan ke arah berlawanan denganku. Huh, sendirian deh!

"Ah iya, akukan bawa jeruk, makan ah~" gumamku. Saat aku hendak memakan jerukku, tiba-tiba...  
>Guk! Guk!<p>

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan yang aku lihat seekor anjing berbulu putih lembut, berlari kearahku!

"HUWAAA... EMAAK HELEP! HELEP MI!" teriakku sambil berlari secepat yang aku bisa, andaikan aku bisa berlari secepat Kobayakawa Sena, tokoh anime favoritku dan kakakku. Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang, anjing itu masih saja mengejarku, andaikan ada cowok keren, cakep, ka-STOP! Rin! Saat ini bukan saatnya untuk berkhayal. Kami-sama! Tolong dakuh yang imudh inih~

Aku memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang kebetulan pagarnya terbuka, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menghentikan anjing itu. Tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang,

BRUK! PRANG! GEDEBUK! JEGAR! JEGER!

"EH KUCING MATI!" latahku.

"INNALILLAHI!" sahut seseorang.

"A-aduh, loh kok gak sakit?" gumamku yang masih memejamkan mata, saat aku membuka mataku aku melihat UCHIHA SASUKE YANG SEDANG TELAN-STOP! Fic ini gak akan ganti rate jadi rate M.

Replay woy! Replay!

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat sepasang mata aquamarie yang indah, dan rambut blonde yang dikuncir ponytail dengan-

"Ng, ano... nona terpesona denganku-nya jangan lama-lama, kau berat nih!"

BLUSH!

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Aku spontan menampar pemuda narsis itu, "Si-siapa yang terpesona denganmu!" bantahku sambil menyingkir dari pemuda itu.

"Huh, sudah masuk-masuk ke rumahku, menabrakku, dan sekarang kau menamparku, agresif sekali!" gumam pemuda itu sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Iya iya maaf, tadi aku dikejar anjing tahu!" balasku.

"Hm? Maksudmu Shiro?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memeluk anjing kecil yang tadi mengejarku.

"Ja-jadi itu anjingmu?" tanyaku balik.

"Ya... dia teman baikku!" seru pemuda itu dengan semangat sambil tersenyum manis.

BLUSH!

Deg... deg... deg... dia tampan sekali! Uh, Rin berhenti terpesona dengan orang menyebalkan itu!

"Wah, terpesona denganku lagi yah~" gumam pemuda itu dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu.

"Enak saja!" bantahku sambil menimpuk pemuda itu dengan jeruk yang ternyata sedari tadi ku pegang.

Hap!

Shiro memakan jeruk itu?

"Wah Shiro, kau suka jeruk ya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan lembut, kelihatan sekali dia sangat mencintai―ekhem menyayangi anjing itu.

"Guk!" jawab Shiro yang aku tak mengerti apa artinya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menatapku dengan wajah memelas, Kyaa~Shota sekaliii.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyaku kebingungan, ugh... jadi salting begini, dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan tetap menatapku dengan tatapan melasnya.

"Ah! I-iya ini, aku masih punya jeruk," kataku yang baru connect sambil memberikan jerukku pada pemuda itu, yang dibalas dengan cengirannya.

Karena capek nan bosen manggil pemuda itu dengan nama 'pemuda itu' aku memutuskan untuk bertanya siapa namanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kagamine Len, panggil saja aku Len, Rinny~"

"Eh? Kok kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku melihat namamu di seragamu tepatnya di bagian dada ratamu itu~" jawab Len santai. Spontan aku menimpuknya dengan pot yang berada paling dekat dengan jangkauanku, tenang saja para Len FC, karena ini fanfic, kata authornya Len ditimpuk kompor gas juga gak kenapa-napa.

"Ng... sudah sore, aku permisi dulu!" kataku sambil beranjak dari tempatku.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Rin!" seru Len dengan semangat,

Entah kenapa...

Aku jadi berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, yah.. semoga..

To Be Continued.

**Kyaaa XD gak nyangka kami bisa publish di FFN, sebenernya sih udah satu tahunan kenal FFN tapi baru bikin account dan ff sekarang :) Mi juga punya account sendiri… Makasih udah baca ff ini :) Ng,karena kami newbie mohon maaf kalo banyak kekurangan, kami menerima kritik dan saran dari senpai-senpai semua dengan senang hati :D**

**Akhir kata, boleh minta Review seikhlasnya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Clover 4 ?**

**Disclaimer : We don't own Vocaloid and Kobayakawa Sena but this story is Our's**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, judul gak nyambung ama cerita, garing, gaje ,kata-kata tak sesuai EYD, typo dimana-mana, dkk.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**RIN POV**

Keesokan Harinya~

BYUUUR!

"SENAAA!" aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku (mimpi indah = makan jeruk bersama Kobayakawa Sena) dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah... KAKAKKU DENGAN CENGIRAN TAK BERDOSANYA MEMEGANG EMBER YANG TADINYA BERISI AIR UNTUK MENYIRAM DAKUH YANG IMUT-IMUT INI! Tak bisa dimaafkan!

"RINTOO! MAU APA KAU? HAH!" teriakku sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk berperang dengannya.

"MAU APA, HEH? DARI TADI GUE BANGUNIN ELO AMPE UBANAN TAUK! LO NIAT SEKOLAH KAGAK SEH?" jawab Rinto yang menimbulkan hujan lokal di sekitar wajahku.

"YAUDAH SIH, NGOMONGNYA NYANTAI DONG MAS! DASAR LO *piip* *piip*"

"APA LO? *piip* *piip*"

-skip time biar gak ganti rate-

Whuush~

Saat ini aku berada di depan gerbang sekolah, "Yah,terlambat deh," gumamku. Hanya ada satu pilihan yaitu... ekhem bolos. *Teman-teman di rumah jangan tiru aku yah! Inikan just fanfic*

Yah~ lagi pula aku tak mungkin sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau tanya seperti apa? Wajahku saat ini, seperti habis ekhem-dikeroyok kucing kau tahu? Tapi perjuanganku tak sia-sia, karena akulah sang pemenangnya, saat ini Rinto sedang dipukuli ekhem-bokongnya oleh ibu, haha rasakan kau~

Karena terlalu lama melamun, tak terasa aku telah sampai di taman. Aku merebahkan diriku diatas ribuan clover, ng... daripada bosan lebih baik aku mencari clover 4, katanya kalau kita bisa menemukan clover 4, kita bisa mendapat keberuntungan. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan clover 4 dalam kesuraman hidupku ini. Ugh... sulit sekali mencarinya, sejak tadi yang ku temukan hanya clover 3 saja.

Tiba-tiba a-ada yang mencolek coretpantatkucoret,

"Yo, Rinny!" aku mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi dari belakangku.

BUAGH!

Aku menonjok 'orang' itu atau bisa kau sebut 'Len'.

"Aww, Itu sakit Rinny!" kata Len sambil meringgis.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi chubby-ku ini.

"Uh, Rinny kau bolos yah? Nakal sekali~"

"Ak-aku... kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanyaku yang mencoba menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Aku bolos! ^v^" jawabnya enteng seenteng panci tanpa isi.

Apa-apaan bocah kuning ini? Rambutnya kena hepatitis yah? Rambut kuning aneh dan mata aquamarine-nya membuat wajahnya yang shota, oh Kami.. sa.. ma? Loh? Kok?

BLUSH!

"O-oh," jawabku dengan terbata-bata.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini?"

"Mencari clover 4," jawabku singkat.

"Apa? Clo, apa? Itu nama Restoran?" tanya Len dengan tampang polosnya.

"Bu-bukan, Itu nama tanaman liar, biasanya hanya ada 3 kelopak, tapi kalau ada 4 namanya clover 4, jika kita menemukannya kita akan mendapatkan keberuntungan," jelasku panjang besar-eh! Lebar.

"Oh~sayang sekali, aku tak tertarik, kalau hanya bergantung pada tanaman liar, orang bodoh juga bisa,"

JLEB!

Apa? Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya suram, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ta-tapi tidak salahkan kalau berharap,"

"Memang, tapi aku... tak mau berharap... " gumamnya pelan sambil menunduk, melihat sepatu putihnya.

"Jika tidak punya harapan, sama seperti burung tanpa awan, sudah ayo bantu aku!" ajakku sambil menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya.

Tes... tes...

Aku merasakan mataku mulai memanas,

Eh?

Ke-kenapa aku...

Menangis?

"Ah! Rin kau kenapa?" tanya Len yang menyadari kalau aku menangis.

"Hiks... Aku gak tau kenapa,tapi gak bisa... hiks... berhenti... hiks... "

"Eh?"

"Orang bodoh sepertimu... hiks... sama sekali gak pantas berwajah seperti itu... hiks... tahu!"

Tiba-tiba Len memeluk tubuh kecilku,

Aku benar-benar kaget saat itu,

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalaku,

Tapi tubuhku...

Bergerak lebih cepat dari pada otakku...

Dan tanpa ku sadari...

Aku telah membalas pelukan Len...

Hangat.

Tangan Len menyentuh pipiku dan membuat wajahku menatap wajahnya, lalu jari-jari lentiknya menyeka air mataku,

"Iya, maaf yah! Sudah jangan menangis, ayo kita mencari closet itu!"

"Clover!"

Setelah kejadian yang membuat author mimisan ditempat, dan matahari terus BBM-an ama bulan untuk bertukar pekerjaan, aku beranjak pulang, tapi...

"Rumah kita searah Rinny~"

"Lalu?"

"Pulang bareng yuk!" pinta Len dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Baiklah."

Kami berjalan berdua menyusuri jalan dan menikmati cahaya langit jingga pukul 6 sore yang menyejukkan seperti lemon (lagu Aqua Timez)

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Len menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa atau rumah Len.

"Kenapa berhen-" aku terdiam, pandangan Len tertuju pada seorang pria-yang wajahnya kurang lebih mirip dengan Len, yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat kami,

Aku kembali menatap Len, mata aquamarine yang biasanya memancarkan sinar yang indah, kini kembali meredup.

Pria itu berlalu begitu saja.

"Tou-san," gumam Len. Dia-pun terdiam,

"Len?"

"Rin, aku sudah sampai, kau mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Len sambil tersenyum,

Ah! Tapi senyuman itu tak seperti yang biasanya...

Itu lebih terlihat...

Terpaksa?

Aku harus mengetahui apa masalah Len!

Aku...

Tak ingin melihatnya bersedih seperti itu...

Biarpun dia menyebalkan...

Biarpun dia suka menjahiliku...

Tapi aku yakin dia orang baik...

Dan orang baik seperti dirinya...

Tak pantas untuk bersedih!

**-To Be Continued-**

**Chapter dua udah apdet desu~ maap kalo mengecewakan :( Makasih banget benget bangetan buat para senpai yang udah baca dan ngereview fic iniiii ^^ maaf yah gak bisa bales satu-satu (halah bilang aja males -,-)**

**Akhir kata, boleh minta review seikhlasnya? :)**


End file.
